


I Won't Pry

by WifeofLinBeifong



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), College Student, Depression, Forehead Kisses, Homosexual, Lesbian, Professor - Freeform, Reader-Insert, alternative student, homosexual reader - Freeform, lesbian reader, mental health, professor prentiss, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeofLinBeifong/pseuds/WifeofLinBeifong
Summary: When you're struggling with your mental health, your professor takes on a motherly role to help you.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I Won't Pry

Readers POV:  
My side of the room is dim. My stuff is naturally dark with black and dark grey items but I also have my black curtains closed so light is not getting in. I've just gotten back from my first shower in a few days and go to check my email. I see multiple emails from professors about my absences and missing work, stressing me out all over again. I close my laptop and climb back into my bed, bringing the sheets and comforter over my head. 

Roommates POV:  
My class with Professor Prentiss is being dismissed and I start to pack up my laptop along with some papers. Some friends are waiting for me by the door, holding it open for other students as they exit. 

“Talia, do you mind staying back for a moment?” my professor asks. 

“Of course,” I look to my friends, “I’ll catch up with you guys later” I walk over to her desk with my bag on my back and phone and headphones in my hands.

“You’re (Y/N)’s roommate, correct?”

“Yes”

“Is she ok? I haven’t seen or heard from her in nearly two weeks and some other professors have said the same thing” Unsure if I should be saying anything I look down briefly and let a sigh out before making eye contact again, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t really know. she’s just been held up in the room, more specifically in bed, i’m lucky if I can get her to eat at least once a day, she doesn’t speak, and she barely sleeps, but when she does manage to, it will last somewhere from thirteen to seventeen hours” her eyes are wide, shocked by the state of (Y/N)’s mental state. 

“Oh god. Do you have another class or would you mind taking me to see her?” I thought at most, professors would simply call counseling to tell them what's going on, but Professor Prentiss has always been the more caring type. 

“Of course” She follows me across campus to our dorm and up the stairs to our floor. One of our rules is to knock twice before we begin to unlock the door if we have company with us. When I don’t get a response, I open the door and her space is in the same dark depressing state as it has been for the last two weeks. I point to her bed and look at my professor.

“Do you mind If we get some privacy to talk?” I nod and close the door behind me.

Readers POV:  
I can hear the clicking of heels and movement of my chair before the blankets are pulled back and I see Professor Prentiss is looking at me. She scoots closer to the bed and begins combing her fingers through my hair and holds my hand giving it a squeeze. She looks me over and has a look of sympathy written across her face.

“Can you sit up for me?” she whispers. It's as if she knew loud noises are a trigger. I don’t respond, but prop my body up to sit on my heels facing her. I keep my head down so as not to look at her, but she guides it up, “I won’t pry with the usual questions, at least not right now. Have you eaten today?” I shake my head no. “I heard you were also non-verbal right now. That’s totally fine. I’m gonna bring you out for some food, any allergies I should know about?” Seeing as I’m not talking, I use my notes in my phone to communicate.

No but I am a vegan

“Ok! I know a cute little place with great vegan options we can go to” She pushes back and helps me slide out of the bed. I have an oversized black and yellow Nirvana shirt with skin tight booty shorts that are not visible on. I move to my closet to grab some grey thigh high socks, black combat boots, a corset belt, and a black beanie. I grab my keys, phone, and wallet before turning to her and nodding to indicate I'm ready to go. 

As we are walking out, I text Talia to let her know Professor Prentiss is taking me out. The walk to her car doesn’t take long, it’s about five minutes and we come up to a white Ford Fusion with a grey interior. I look out at the passing sights as we drive down the road and as we are stopped at a red light, Professor Prentiss gets my attention.

“Just throw up a number of fingers if you don’t want to respond verbally. When’s the last time you spoke?” I look over to her and put up two fingers, “Days?” I shake no, “Weeks?” I nod. “Ok” 

It's not long before we pull into a parking spot and walk up to the restaurant. She holds the door open for me and I use American Sign Language to say thank you which she luckily understands. We wait for two minutes before a waitress comes over to seat us. As we are directed towards our table, I can feel her hand on the small of my back. As I sit, she moves her seat to the left side instead of being across from me and simply tells me it's so we can communicate easier. I take my phone out to put my order in my notes, but she stops me and has me point out what I want. Her knee hits mine and she looks under to see I'm sitting criss-cross like a child in my chair and gives me a look but smiles.

I’m a homosexual. We don’t sit properly (;

She chuckles at my remark, “Then I see the stereotypes are holding up” she laughs some more. That’s the first time i’ve had any semblance of a smile on my face in three weeks and it almost feels unnatural. The waitress comes over with a smile to take our order and has a very cheerful attitude. Once she’s gone, I feel Professor Prentiss’ hand on my arm, “Before we start with any questions about you, would you like to see some pictures of my cat? I remember you saying you love animals” I nod and she pulls out her phone to show me a black cat, “His name is Sergio” We spend a few minutes looking at them and once she sees me smile, she puts the phone down on the table.

“Ok, now I want to ask you a few things, if that’s alright with you” I nod and look up to her. “First things first,” she gets quieter, “have you had thoughts of suicide, hurting youself, or acted on it?” I shake my head no and her eyes get softer, “You promise?” I nod and feel her give my arm a squeeze. “Good”

“Well, what have you been feeling?” I grab my phone and type it out; I know exactly what it is, I’ve had three weeks to identify it, but I hesitate for a moment before showing her.

At first I was hit with a wave of depression. Felt like what I said didn’t matter and I guess I figured no one would notice if I was missing. Then it wasn’t even really depression anymore; I’ve just felt numb.

“(Y/N) i’m sorry. What you say matters; you matter. People noticed you were missing and they were worried, including me” she brought her hand up to cup my cheek and looked into my eyes, “I have to ask one more time. You promise you have not thought of suicide, self-harm, or acted on it?” I see the concern in her eyes; I didn’t realize that professors, even Professor Prentiss, the most caring professor, cared this much. 

“I promise” It comes out as a strained whisper, but she smiles at hearing my voice, knowing it was a big deal for me to speak. 

“I’m happy to hear your voice again”

We spend the rest of the meal switching between silence and her asking questions, me occasionally responding verbally until it comes to our time to depart from the restaurant. It’s a little darker out as the sun is setting and she keeps her hand on my back as she walks me back to her car; it’s like she’s protecting me and since she was in the field not long ago as Unit Chief for the BAU, I trust her. The drive back is nice and I open up a little more about my interests like music and art and she encourages me to work on those for self-care. She drives me right to my dorm but wants to talk to me before I get out. 

“Now, normally this isn’t allowed, but if you need help, mentally or physically, I want you to reach out,” she hands me a card with her cell phone number on it and a smiley face drawn next to it. I look up and smile at her.

“Thank you Professor Prentiss, for being there and helping me. I appreciate it”

“We’re outside of class and away from others; you can call me Emily. And you’re welcome. I care about my students and that includes you” She pokes my arm as she says the last part.

“Would it be ok if I gave you a hug?”

“Of course”

I lean over and hug her, getting one in return. She rubs my back and before I back away, she kisses my forehead. I smile at her and we separate for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Criminal Minds writing. Thought a one shot would be a good start and then I could work my way up. I hope you liked it!


End file.
